Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice/Trivia
700px * Batman vs Superman war der Arbeitstitel des Films. Am 21.05.2014 wurde der Titel des Films bekannt gegeben: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Quelle: filmstarts * Es ist der erste Film, in dem Superman und Batman gemeinsam zu sehen sind * Der Film zählt als Vorbereiter für den Justice League-Film * Hans Zimmer zögerte lange den Soundtrack für den Film zu komponieren. Der Grund ist, dass Zimmer die Batman-Musik für Christopher Nolans Trilogie (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises) geschrieben hat und er diese für den von Ben Affleck gespielten Batman nicht kopieren möchte. Schließlich holt er den Komponisten Tom Holkenborg aka Junkie XL ins Boot, der die Musik zu Batman übernimmt. Zimmer selbst bleibt bei der Musik zu Superman.Quelle: www.moviejones.de * Ben Affleck wurde von WB gewarnt, dass sein Casting viele negative Stimmen hervorrufen würde. Affleck wollte dies nicht glauben und schaute im Internet nach. Die erste Reaktion die er gelesen hat war:"Affleck as Batman? Nooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!". Daraufhin ging er sofort offline.Quelle: www.imdb.com *Affleck war überrascht und skeptisch die Rolle des Batman angeboten zu bekommen. Bei einem Treffen mit Zack Snyder legte dieser Konzeptzeichnungen vor, die Affleck schließlich überzeugten. *Ben Affleck baute weitere 20 Pfund Muskeln auf und erreichte 8% Körperfett für seine Rolle. * Für den Batman-Anzug haben die Produzenten 100.000$ verlangt, als Affleck ihn kaufen wollte. * Der Anzug ist an dem des Comics "The Dark Knight Returns" von Frank Miller angelehnt. *Die Brille die Henry Cavill als Clark Kent trägt wurde vom britischen Brillendesigner Tom Davies angefertigt. * In dem Film "Die Hollywood-Verschwörung" verkörperte Affleck den Schauspieler George Reeves, der Superman darstellte. Somit ist Affleck der erste Schauspieler, der einen Batman-Anzug, sowie einen Superman-Anzug getragen hat. * Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash und Cyborg sind zum ersten Mal in einem Kinofilm zu sehen * Jimmy Olsen sollte zuerst von Jesse Eisenberg gespielt werden. Snyder wollte mit dem Tod Olsens einen Schockmoment schaffen, da Eisenberg vielen bekannt ist und niemand damit gerechnet hätte, dass er in den ersten zehn Minuten stirbt.Quelle: www.batmannews.de * Bei dem Darsteller des Senator Purrington handelt es sich um den US-amerikanischen Politiker Patrick Leahy. Er vertritt seit 1975 den Bundesstaat Vermont im US-Senat. * Die Hauptdreharbeiten haben im April 2014 begonnen und wurden im Dezember desselben Jahres abgeschlossen.Quelle: www.moviejones.de * Alle Statisten mussten einen Vertrag unterschreiben, dass sie 5 Mio. $ Schadensersatz an Warner zahlen müssen, sollten sie ein Bild vom Set im Internet posten.Quelle: www.youtube.de * Die Entwicklung des Films war sehr umfangreich. Ursprünglich sollte der Film eine Fortsetzung zu Man of Steel sein, bis man sich für Batman als Gegner entschied. Nachdem die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Helden entwickelt wurde, begann die Einarbeitung von Wonder Woman, damit die Justice League geplant werden konnte.Quelle: www.batmannews.de * Bei jeder Überarbeitung des Drehbuchs veränderte sich der Grund warum Bruce Wayne gegen Superman kämpfen wollte. * Das Filmlogo wurde von Zack Snyder entwickelt, auch wenn eine ähnliche Variante aus den Comics bekannt war. * Die Szene in der der Flash Bruce erscheint war ursprünglich nicht geplant. Zack Snyder wollte sie aber im Film haben, um sie in einem kommenden Film des DCEU aufzuklären. ** Die Szene sollte vermutlich im Film Justice League aufgeklärt werden. Allerdings musste sich Snyder während der Nachproduktion aus dem Projekt heraus nehmen, woraufhin der Film im weiteren Verlauf der Produktion verändert wurde. * Superman musste in diesem Film sterben, da die Gründung der Justice League sonst nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. * Der Tod von Superman wurde intensiv zwischen Zack Snyder und dem Produzenten Chris Nolan diskutiert. Letztendlich setzte sich Snyder mit seinen Argumenten durch. * Der Robin-Anzug ist der von Jason Todd Quelle: www.batman-news.com ** Ende Juli 2018 berichtet Zak Snyder, dass es sich bei dem ermordeten Robin um Dick Grayson handelt. Snyder hatte geplant Carrie Kelley in das Universum einzuführen und zum aktuellen Robin zu machen. * Bei den drei Namen die Perry mit dem Zitat erwähnt: "Guten Morgen Smallville, das amerikanische Gewissen ist tot. Seit Robert, Martin und John." handelt es sich um ** Robert Kennedy ** Martin Luther King ** John F. Kennedy * Die Weltpremiere war am 20.03.2016 in New York City, die Europapremiere war am 22.03.2016 in London * Das weltweite Startwochenende des Films innerhalb der unterschiedlichen Länder spielte 420,1 Mio. $ ein. Dabei ergibt sich folgende Erfolgsbilanz (Stand 03/16):Quelle: www.batmannews.de **Größtes Eröffnungswochenende eines Superheldenfilms **Größtes Eröffnungswochenende im Monat März **WB größtes Eröffnungswochenende in China **WB größter IMAX-Start **Zweitgrößter WB-Start nach Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 **Größter Start eines Ben Affleck-Films **Größter Start eines Zack Snyder-Films **Größter Start eines Henry Cavill-Films *Das Wochenendeinspiel macht 50,3 Prozent des Gesamteinspiels in den USA ausQuelle: www.batmannews.de *Außerhalb der USA spielte der Film 542.302.437 Dollar ein. Mit 95 Mio kam das meiste Geld aus China, danach folgt England mit 53 Mio. Deutschland steuerte knapp 19 Mio bei. * Mit insgesamt 872.662.631 Dollar platziert sich der Film auch weltweit auf Platz 3 der Batman-Filme * Bei Rotten Tomatos hat der Film einen Wert von 27% bekommen (Durchschnittswert 4,9/10) * Kampf zwischen Superman und Zod aus der Sicht der Filme MoS und BvS Batman v Superman and Man of Steel scene comparisons Entfallene und erweiterte Szenen Batman v Superman - Beautiful Lie Ultimate Edition HD Batman v Superman - Black Zero Event Extended cut HD Batman v Superman - The fever. The rage. The feeling of powerlessness Batman v Superman - Kryptonite in the ocean Batman v Superman - Extended scene in Africa PART I HD Batman v Superman - Extended scene in Africa PART II HD Batman v Superman - Victor Stone ?? Ultimate edition HD Batman v Superman - The Dark Knight Returns RUS, HD Batman v Superman - Bruce and Alfred scene HD Batman v Superman - bullet \ Lois Lane & Clark Kent Extended cut Batman v Superman - Lex Luthor Ultimate edition Batman v Superman - Lex plane\its cherry Ultimate edition Batman v Superman - False God Ultimate edition Batman v Superman - The Dark Knight & Ballerina's Batman v Superman - murder in prison Extended cut Batman v Superman - Clark Kent in Gotham Full scenes Ultimate edition Batman v Superman - Diana Prince & Bruce Wayne Extended cut Batman v Superman - Amy Adams & Jena Malone Full Extended cut HD Batman V Superman - Dawn of Justice Ultimate Edition Batman Training HD 'Batman V Superman '' God versus Man-Fight Night' Part 1- Ultimate Edition- 1080p Batman V Superman '' God versus Man Fight Night'' Part 2 Ultimate Edition 1080p Batman V Superman Save Martha Scene God versus Man Fight Night'' Part 3 1080p Batman v Superman - Batman saves Martha Extended cut HD Batman v Superman - metahumans Extended Cut Batman v Superman - Full FIGHT with DOOMSDAY PART 1 Ultimate edition HD Batman v Superman - Full FIGHT with DOOMSDAY PART 2 Ultimate edition HD Batman v Superman - Full FIGHT with DOOMSDAY PART 3 Ultimate edition HD Communion Anmerkung